


Message Not Recieved

by Azurith



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Estinien is an idiot, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nameles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: When the Warrior of Light falls in battle, Estinien carries her to safety, laying her to rest in the same room he had once occupied.  There he discovers a letter that was meant for his eyes, the last time he had been in this room. (Nameless, generic fem WoL)





	Message Not Recieved

**Author's Note:**

> I really want some art of Estinien carrying the WoL to safety , but I can't draw so this is what you get.

Estinien stood on the desolate battlefield, the pitch black sky, was think with smoke, occasionally lite by far off explosions, the battle was still raging, but it had begun to wane. He stepped carefully, more concerned for the body in his arms than those on the ground.

The orange fires that littered the landscape gave her skin an unearthly glow, and he swallowed down the emotions threatening to spill forth. Luckily he had years of practice sequestering his feelings.

The Warrior of Light had faltered. He could barely think it. Since he had met her all those years ago in the snow covered hills of Cortheas she had never done so. She had succeeded where everyone else had failed, and yet here she was in his arms. He had watched the battle, she had fought fiercely, and he thought she had won. But in the last moments the warrior of light had gripped their head in pain and collapsed. 

He had managed to fend off her weakened enemy before grabbing her and leaping away. It certainly and had blown his cover, but he couldn't worry about that now. Estinien had felt himself unworthy to stand in her presence, but he could assist in other ways, keeping an eye on her from afar. Never daring to get to close, after all he’d certainly caused her enough trouble to last a lifetime. 

Another explosion fired off in the distance as the smoke rose, Estinien barely seemed to notice, fixated on his goal. He was heading towards the Ishgardian camp, there was only one person he trusted her care with....Aymeric. Aymeric would know what to do. Aymeric always knew what to do...she would be safe with him. (She certainly wasn’t with Estinien.)

As he walked through the camp he could tell his former country men recognized him, the fear in their eyes, he knew they thought Nidhogg had never truly left him, and in some ways they were right. The former Azure Dragoon could still feel the great wyrms presence, that was now not a matter of concern. Once they realize _ *who*  _ he was carrying, the commotion truly began. “Aymeric” he said sternly to one of the young Knights standing guard, the man nearly tripped over himself “Tha-that way Ser.” he pointed towards a large canvas tent with Ishgardian banners hanging on it to the right of camp. 

For a moment he thought to correct the knight , he was no longer a “Ser” if he ever had been. But it wasn’t worth the effort, without even a thank you he turned on his heels and heading in that direction.

When he entered the tent, he immediately caught sight of the man he was looking for , hunched over a table, Lucia ever present at his side. It was a comforting feeling even if he couldn’t really enjoy it. The woman had been far better than he at keeping Aymeric out of trouble. 

“I’ll be with you in a moment.” Aymeric stated hearing the entry, as Lucia looked up.

“Ser…” she stared at Estinien holding the Warrior of Light.

“What is it?” He asked first looking at Lucia then looking at the figure who graced his doorstep, and then to the body in his arms. “By the Fury.” Aymeric breathed out rushing to his friend’s side. He hid his shock well, he hadn't even realized that Estinien was on this continent, last he had heard of the Dragoon he had been in Doma. “Lucia summon the chirurgeons” 

“At once Ser.” and with that she was out the door. 

“She was fighting the Garlean Prince, when some kind of attack came over her, I don’t know if it was something he did or some outside force, but I was under the impression Garleans did not possessed magicks of any kind. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Estinien explained.

Aymeric stopped his hasty examination as his hands froze and his face fell. “Oh no.” he breathed out. “Not her…” he moved back, turning around bringing a hand to his face.

Estinien felt his panic rise “What do you mean? Do you know what happened to her?” He asked walking over to a cot, likely where Aymeric had been resting, and laid her down, taking a moment to brush the hair from her face before turning back to his friend.

Aymeric paced a bit shaking his head. “Not exactly, no one does. That's part of the problem the other Scions- Thancred, Y’stola, Uriangir, Alisaie- Alphinaud's sister and even Alphinaud himself have already succumb to whatever this is. The Elder Seedseer has examined them, and it appears that their soul has left their body. They’re not dead, but not alive either.” the Lord Commander slipped into his chair almost a defeated man. “We thought she….she would be alright, she fought off the attacks that claimed the others but....”

The air in the room was tense as Lucia entered with one of their finest doctors. Estinien stood off to the side, trying to blend into the wall of the tent as he has so often done of late. His eyes never left the Warrior of Light as the chirurgeon worked. He prayed to the Fury Aymeric was wrong, that she would wake up any minute now.

Aymeric for his part watched Estinien, he’d naught said a word to him in person since the brief time after the fall of Nidhogg- though he’d sent the many unanswered letters ...some requesting he return home. He had so much he wished to say to the other man- to ask him how he was, where he had been, what was going through his mind. But he knew this was not the time, even if he likely would not get another chance given Estinien’s penchant for avoiding Ishgard- even when he was the Azure Dragoon. 

The heavy silence was finally broken as the chirurgeon stood and spoke. “As far as I can assess its the same.” he remarked, almost fearful to deliver his diagnosis. “But to be sure I would like to take her back to Ishgard for further examination.” 

Aymeric nodded. “At once then, Lucia if you can inform the other leaders of what has transpired I can get her back to Ishgard safely .” he insisted, as Lucia gave a salute and left once more. “Yes Ser.” 

But as she was out the door Estinien stepped forward. “I’ll do it, let me do this please. I’ve already let her down enough. I can at least carry her home.” 

For a moment the Lord Commander felt a bit of deja vu, seeing himself echoed in Estinien as he stood on the Steps of Faith so many moons ago. All he could do was nod, as the Dragoon stepped forward and scooped her up in his arms. 

“I will tend to the troops here then, and make a few preparations. I’ll meet you back in Ishgard swiftly.” Aymeric stated to his friend 

Estinien simply nodded, and a moment later he shimmered out of the tent Warrior of Light gently cradled in his arms.

\----

If Estinien thought he was prepared to return to Ishgard under such circumstances, up entering the room they had given her he realized that he had been entirely wrong. It had been his own, in his mind not that long ago, as he grappled with his recovery once freed of Nidhogg.

Part of him thought it was someone’s petty revenge, but it didn’t matter now. He laid her softly down in the bed. Then he sat down- likely in the same chair Alphinaud had sat in at his bedside. Yet the boy would not fill it this time. He knew from Aymerics words that he too had fallen to this illness. 

Estinien swore inwardly. It seems he was never done making mistakes. He should have been there, he wasn’t sure what he could have done but that would have at least given him some chance to protect them! He’d had been content to do so from the shadows but that had not been enough. 

He laid his head on the bed, much like Alphinaud had done before, and did something himself had not done since he was a small boy….he cried. For the mistakes he had made, for the atonement that would never be enough. For failing her, for failing Alphinaud, the people he owed his continued existence to. 

Where no one could see him he cried. If it was five minutes or an hour he knew not, but for the first time in a long time -since the incident where he had been made Nidhogg’s vessel, he felt despair. It was in this position, he noticed a small white envelope resting behind the nightstand. 

Normally he’d let such things go, but his mind needed to be directed somewhere- anywhere at that moment , for fear Aymeric would walk in and find him in such a state. So his hand slipped back, into the crevasse, not expecting to find anything but a distraction. However when he gazed upon the envelope he was shocked to find his name scrawled across the front. 

Once he had recovered he carefully opened the envelope to find a letter written to him, during his own stay in this room. Unfolding it his eyes quickly scanned the page, before he glanced at the woman laying before him. He went back to it, re-reading it once more, making sure he had read it correctly the first time. 

In a moment he was tucking the letter in his armor, before he stood and bolted from the room. 

\-------

When Aymeric arrived back in Ishgard, he found Estinien long gone much to his dismay. He had truly hoped to have a moment to catch up with his old friend. He had long ago resigned himself to the fact that his chances to see the man would be fleeting. Feeling as though it was an opportunity missed he went to check on the Warrior of Light, almost surprised to find they had placed her in the same room Estinien had lain in. 

He knew he needed to get back to the front, but the Garleans it seemed were retreating, relief had spread, though not many knew of the state of their hero. For now however he could sit at her side. Currently his hands were gathered in front of his face, Aymeric still trying to process what he’d learned. 

His own musings were cut short however when a young knight came clamoring through the door. “Ser.” he saluted. “I’m sorry for the interruption but your assistance is required.” 

Aymeric stood heading for the door. “Has something happened in Ala Mhigo?” he questioned, he had hoped he had more time….

“No Lord Commander.” the knight replied rather nervous. He took a deep breath and continued. “There is an issue at the Forgotten Knight. “

Aymeric tilted his head in confusion. “Is it not something the constables can handle?” what could possibly need his attention in such a place? 

“Its Ser Estinien my lord.” the knight informed him, nerves still clear in his voice. 

In a moment Aymeric was rushing past the knight on his way through the streets of Ishgard. His feet took him as quickly as they would, while still maintaining some composure , it wouldn’t do well to see him losing his cool in a public setting, he still had many enemies amongst the nobility. 

He wasn’t sure what he would find when he walked in the bar, but his friend sitting in a corner, surrounded by empty glasses was not it. Estinien seemed to be lost in his own world, and only even acknowledged Aymeric’s presence once the man cast a tall shadow over him. 

“Estinien” Aymeric breathed out, his heart almost breaking. 

Estinien looked up, if he was truly drunk he didn’t show it, his eyes seemed sharp as ever as he gazed upon his friend’s blue and gold. “I suppose you have come to fetch me. Do worry I’ll be on my way.” 

As he went to stand, Aymeric placed a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to go far, I have plenty of room back at the manor my friend.”

Estinien shook his head no. “I need to get going, I’ve been idle long enough. There is no one else left to find a cure for what ails h-” he began to say her before correcting himself to “them” 

Aymerc squeezed his shoulder. “You don’t have to do it alone, I had hoped you had learned that by now.” 

The response was another shake of his head. “Your place is here in Ishgard, we both know it.” Estinien fully stood. Shoving the letter into Aymeric’s chest. “I’ve been an idiot long enough Aymeric, I don’t intend to any longer. I’ll keep in touch this time I promise ...and if anything changes please let me know. By the way I got your letters, thank you...my friend” and with that he was out the door once more, as if he’d never been there.

Aymeric stood there for a moment longer, a mix of relief and helplessness filled him. He wanted to do more for his friends, but Estinien was right, he couldn’t nor wouldn’t sacrifice what he'd accomplished in Ishgard to do it, and Estinien would be truly angry with him if he had. He glanced down at the letter in his hands. As a pained expression crossed his face. “Oh Estinien.” 

Scrawled out in the penmanship of the Warrior of Light was a letter he was certain he shouldn’t be reading. 

_ “Dear Estinien, _

_ I’m sorry this comes to you in the form of a letter. For all my brave face, I’m too terrified to say what’s in my heart. I’ve tried before and the words escape me. Alphianud advised me that if I have trouble speaking, I may find writing easier (though he does not know what I have trouble speaking of) so here it is. I had found myself as we trekked across the land, becoming rather fond of your presence. _

_ When...it happened, I realized just how fond. I think I’ve found myself falling in love with you. I feared you wouldn’t return to us and it nearly broke me. I don’t want to think of a world that doesn’t have you in it.  _

_ I know how this must sound, which is why I’ve been so afraid to speak with you, but I couldn’t stay silent any longer, at least one way or another you’ll know my feelings.  _

_ If I haven't completely scared you and left you in disgust, I would like to speak with you soon I know you wish to forge a new path for you life, I just hope I can be a part of it. _

_ Sincerely-”  _

Her name was elegantly written across the bottom of the page Aymeric knew, they had not met...that she had not spoken to him since he awoke in Ishgard. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he had realized that the Warrior of Light’s demeanor had changed towards the end of her stay in Ishgard. 

Now there wasn’t much he could do...but honor Estinien’s request and watch over the warrior of light ...praying to the fury that she would awake soon, safe and whole. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
